GoodBye, England
by HarryJunkie
Summary: A black haired boy with bright forest green eyes hurried accross the crowded airoirt, dragging along a pretty blonde girl by her hand with both of their bags in his other hand....
1. Chapter 1

A black haired boy with bright forest green eyes hurried accross the crowded airoirt, dragging along a pretty blonde girl by her hand with both of their bags in his other hand.

They quickly brought tickets for the first plane to new york and were now seated on a large aeroplane, holding hands as if their lives depended on it.

After finding out that his year younger girlfriend was 4 weeks pregnant with his son or daughter, a 16 year old Harry Potter had decided that enough was enough,

he and Sky needed to get out of the country for some time away from voldemort and all the other burdons on his shoulders. After a 9 hour flight that consisted of clutching Sky's

hand and a few sweet kisses to show her that he loved her, their plane finally touched down. They went through customs and collected their bags from the luggage department,

and after a short argument in which Harry insisted that Sky should not carry anything other than the clothes she was wearing, they were on their way in a taxi to staying in a tempory hotel for the night,

until they started looking for a place to settle down tomorrow. As soon as they got into the hotel room, they both dropped the bags and plopped down onto the white sheeted bed, sighing in exaustion.

"You know, you don't have to be uncomfortable around me", Sky whispered quietly as she lay on her boyfriend's chest, playing with his bright red shirt. His lucky shirt, she remembered, sighing as she

realised that this situation was not at all lucky. They were 15 and 16 years old, and expecting to be parents in the next 8 months. It was all very well that Harry had lots of money left from his parents

and godfather, but it was the fact that they were so young that was stopping them enjoying the wait before their son or daughter arrived. They were in love, but just not ready.

"I'm not", stated Harry, startling her out of her thinking. He must have been thinking too, seeing as it took a few minutes to respond to her. This was the first conversation they had had since they had

packed their bags and fled from under the order of the pheonix's noses. Harry smiled down at her, pulling her closer and wrapping his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her still flat stomache.

There were no more words said as they layed in silence, with no sound but their soft breathing as they both fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

The next day, Sky and Harry were up at lunchtime, and after a quick lunch in a cafe in town, they set off with an estate agent to find an apartment.

3 hours and a stack of paperwork later, and the two teenagers were the proud owners of a 3 bedroom apartment. "We should probably start decorating", said Harry ,"you can pick the colours if you want".

"Really?!", Sky squealed and jumped on Harry. Shopping had always been her number one thing to love, apart from Harry of course, and now their baby.

"Yeah, lets go down to the building shop". They arrived in the shop around 20 minutes later and headed for the paint apartment. "How about bright colours everywhere? With a few random white walls?",

Sky asked, looking at Harry with the famous puppy eyes that Harry just had to buckle under and give in. "Yeah, okay", he said, and she bounded off happily. Harry sighed and grinned at his hyper girlfriend

and followed after her, already finding her with about 5 paint pots in her arms. "Watch the baby!", he exclaimed, and took the pots from her, setting them in the basket he had grabbed on their way in. She

nodded enthusiastically and continued taking bright coloured paints off the shelves. "Hey Harry, which colour would go best for the baby's room?", she called over from the pale colours, holding up a pale

yellow and a bright green paint pot in each hand. "Green", Harry responded automatically, remembering his mothers eyes from every time he looked into a mirror. He didn't know if she'd be proud of him or not

in his current situation.

Sky's eyes dawned with realisation and she quickly rushed over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "We could always do this when the baby's nearer to being born", she enquired, "I'm sorry, i just

got carried away with the shopping." "Yeah, lets go get some furnature or something".

After a full day of shopping, the house was nearly all furnashed and they both had new wardrobes, and they were now curled up on the couch under a blanket, and Sky was snuggled up in Harry's hoodie, the one

she had taken before he left for hogwarts without him knowing. She had been so upset every summer when he had to leave, but now she supposed she would have him forever. The order didn't even know about her,

and they had just assumed that Harry had got tired of fighting all the time and had got up and left, and were desperately searching for him. She cringed at the thought of anyone taking Harry away from her

and snuggled further into his arms, breathing in the soft scent of lemon from his neck. "What's wrong?", Harry asked, apparently sensing her discomfort. "Nothing", she replied. "Look, if this is about the

people i left behind, they're not going to take me away from you, no one's going to hurt us now that we're away from the war." "I know, it's just that i love you so much", she whispered, looking down at her

soon to grow stomach. "I love you too, and we're going to make this work, with us and the baby, we're going to be together for as long as we live. Sky smiled gratefully at him and gave him a couch hug, and

they soon fell asleep together in their new home, each finding a different kind of relief in being away from home.


	2. Authors note PLEASE READ

Hey this is Chloe AKA HarryJunkie XD I was wondering if anyone would like to carry on with this story? Since i'm too lazy and busy to do it myself and i'm really sorry for that even though i only got 3 reviews  So if anyone is interested then message me and i'll message back 


	3. Sorry, another notice please read it?

Hey guys, Chloe again 

I REALLY want someone to take over my story, i personally really want to read a story like that (OC girlfriend gets pregant etc ) but i can't find one so i wrote my own but obviously i couldn't be assed to carry it on. If you want to take over it then message me sometime and i'll reply that you can  Or if you want me to carry on then can you give me a link to a story like this one? I really want to read one but reading your own writing is sooooo boring lol XD

Thank you xx

Chlooooooe


End file.
